walkingdeadfanpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Daryl Dixon
Daryl Dixon is a main character in The Walking Dead tv series. Daryl is usually seen holding his crossbow. Daryl is the younger brother of Merle Dixon. Daryl Dixon is played by actor Norman Reedus. 'TV Series' Before the outbreak, Daryl was abused as a child. Daryl and his brother Merle took refugee at the Atlanta camp. Daryl was shown to be a great hunter by hunting squirrels and tracking deer. Daryl comes acrossed the men of the Atlanta camp who just beat the walker that ate Daryl's deer. Daryl shot the walker in the head. Daryl becomes upset after finding out that Rick left Rick on the roof. Daryl heads out with Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog. When the four men arrive, Merle is gone, but his hand is still there. When the men arrive back at the camp, the camp is overun by walkers. While killing the bodies of the survivors, before they turn, Daryl is about to stab Carol's abusive husband Ed in the head, but Carol tells him that she will do it. Daryl and the others head to the CDC. When the CDC blows up, the group head for Fort Benning, when a herd of walkers show up, causing the group to hide. Carol's daughter Sophia goes missing and Daryl continues to look for her. Carol tells Daryl that he did more for Sophia in one day than Ed did in his whole life. Shane breaks open Hershel's walker barn, Daryl helps take out the walkers. Sophia walks out of the barn as a walker, Daryl pulls Carol back from running to the undead Sophia, so Rick shoots her. Daryl becomes upset after Sophia's death. When Rick and the others bring back Randall, Daryl dosen't care what happens to Randall. When Shane tells the group that Randall ran away, Daryl and Glenn come acrossed Randall as a walker. Daryl discovers that Randall turned by having his neck broke. When the farm is overun, Daryl leaves with Carol. The group reunites. Daryl and Rick find a prison, which they clear out. Daryl finds Carol who was seperated from the group. Daryl discovers that his brother is in Woodbury. Daryl and Merle come back to the prison. Daryl finds an undead Merle devouring Ben. Daryl stabs his undead brother. Daryl has become a member of the council. Daryl headed out with Michonne, Bob, and Tyreese to get medicine for the sick. When the Governor kills Hershel, Daryl kills Mitch and leaves with Beth. Daryl begins to have feelings for Beth. Daryl and Beth are seperated when walkers come between them. Daryl joins the Claimers. Daryl and the Claimers come acrossed Rick, Carl, and Michonne who Daryl tries to save. Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Daryl are taken hostage at Terminus in a boxcar with Abraham, Glenn, Eugene, Bob, Sasha, Maggie, Rosita, and Tara. 'Interesting Facts' *Robert Kirkman said he has no intrest in putting Daryl in the comics. *Daryl Dixon won IGN's hero of the year in 2012. *Daryl is one of the few living members of the Atlanta camp, the other being Rick, Carl, Glenn, and Carol.